Konoha High Academy
by YasminNicholex3
Summary: Skool fic. Drama romance and singing. story better than summary. Main couples: Naruhina,Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

"When is the the exact moment when we take charge of our live?,m What test did our parents that qualifies them to know what is the best for us?, When they choose a school for us, are they aware that the decision will affect us forever?"

Konoha High...

A girl with raven hair and lavender eyes is walking around school seeing a bunch of people in the hallway then she sees her friend Yamaya running down the stairs.

"Hurry up Hinata-chan! we've only got 10 minutes until we go onstage!" Yamaya ran to her grabbing her arm to go upstairs with her.

"No wait Yamaya-chan. My father isn't here yet and I want to have the best seat." Hinata stooped her.

"Well I don't see him. I don't see him." Yamaya looked around the crowd.

"Neither do I, but I'm going to wait here." Hinata got on her tippy toes to see if she could see him.

A boy went up to Hinata. "What's going on Hinata-chan?"

"Oh..hi." She greeted him even though she didn't know him.

"What are you going to do after the graduation ceremony?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm going out with some friends." Hinata looked at Yamaya and she was waiting for her to hurry up.

"And someday can we go out together?" He boy blushed.

Hinata bit her lip. "Yes, someday I'll go out with you."

"Why don't you call her durning vacation?" Yamaya asked.

"Yeah sure here." He gave her a flower.

"Thanks and....." Hinata couldn't think of any else to say.

The boy gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Hinata-chan." He walked up the stairs.

"Bye." Hinata waved.

While walking up the stairs the boy tripped.

Hinata and Yamaya giggled.

"Be careful." Hinata yelled as he left.

"The poor guy." Yamaya crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Why did you tell him to call me during vacation if I'm gonig away?" Hinata asked.

"Well, duh. So he calls when you're not here." Yamaya laughed.

"That's so man." Hinata giggled.

"Well let's go, there's no time." Yamaya pulled Hinata's arm and ran upstairs.

"ok ok." Hinata followed her upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

A boy with blond hair, blue eyes and whiskers on his face was laying in his bed watching a video on a video camera. He watching a video of him and father spending time together laughing and playing. While he watching the video his little sister came in his room and he noticed.

"Kisa-nii-chan, what are you doing?" He closed the video camera, sat up and hugged her.

"Why did you take out all those video tapes Naruto-nii-san?" She sat by him.

"Because Dad comes out in all these tapes, remember?" He asked as he picked up on of the tapes.

"Do you know you look alot like him?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He asked putting one of the tapes down.

"Sometimes when your sleeping I come in and watch you." She admitted.

"Oh really why?" He asked.

"Well it's like if dad had come back and was sleeping." She put her head down."

He sighed. "Dad's not with us anymore."

She looked up. "But I miss him."

"I do to but....but he died and alot time has passed." He looked into her eyes.

She got up and stood in front of him. "But why did he die? Did he get tired of playing with us?"

"No....what happped is that a......a really bad man set a trap on him." He looked at her face.

"Is that why we don't have many things or a father?" She asked looking away.

Naruto looked at the window. "Yeah, it was because of that of that man."

She looked at him. "Do you know the bad guy?"

"Not yet." He still looking at the window.

She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"He'll pay for what he did to my father. He'll pay dearly." He thought.

**_k I forgot to tell how Yamaya looks like. She has Dirty blond hair and her eyes and clear blue. Kisa has red orange hair and blue eyes._**


	3. Chapter 3

"And now our distingushed student about about to enter thier forth year will delight us with a slpendid dance number choreographed by our very own student Hyuuga Hinata. Let's give them a hand." Mrs. Tusnade announced while the audience cheered.

"Where's Hinata-chan?" A girl with long blond hair in a pontail asked.

"I don't know Ino-chan." Yamaya looked around the audience.

Ino spotted Hinata running. "There she is!"

"Well you're finally here where were you?" Yamaya asked as Hinata stopped running and walked to her.

"Is my father here yet?" Hinata asked.

Yamaya shook her head. "No I've been looking out for him."

"Ok he asked for it. Listen, when I give the signal stop the music and put this on." She handed her a cd.

"Yamada took the cd. "What's this?"

"You'll see...when I give you the signal be ready now go to your place." Hinata told her.

"Ok." She ran to her place.

"Let's go guys it's show time." Hinata smiled going onstage with the others following.

The song everytime we touch started playing and the girls started dancing.

Close to the end of the song Hinata went to the front of the group and dance.

At the end of the song she snapped her fingers and the audience cheered and clapped.

Yamaya changed the cd and Don't cha started playing.

The girls onstage started unbottons thier shirts. took them off and thew them on the floor.

The adults in the auidience started leaving as the girls started taking off thier skirts.

Soon the teens took over.

The next day....

"Doesn't it seem strange that your father was with the principle yesterday and he didn't come to say hi?" Yamaya asked as she helped Hinata pack for her trip.

"No because that's his way of telling me that he's angry with me. But I think that once we're on the plane it'll take about.....2 minutes until I get on his goodside." Hinata giggled.

"Who made this mess?!" One of the roomates asked looking at her clothes everywhere.

"It was you right?!" She pointed at Yamaya.

"Oh stop! Don't get on my case. Look, what you really should worry about is your hair cause those slit ends are awful." Yamaya laughed.

"Yamaya-chan..." Hinata gave her a look.

"I can't stand you Yamaya! I'm going to ask to be transferred to another room!" The roomate yelled stomping off.

"Wait..." Hinata got up her bed to stop her.

"Leave me alone." The roomate left.

"Yamaya you really did it this time." A boy stood at the door.

"Don't forget that I'm beyond reproach Sasuke." Yamaya stood up from Hinata's bed as he came in the room.

"Well yeah. But if they expel you, how can we be going out together as everyone expects?" He teased.

Yamaya laughed. "Man in my life, right? Let me tell you something. I wasn't cut out for babysitting. Got it baby?" She teased.

"Yeah." He nodded.

Hinata giggled at the argument.

"Hinata." A man called at the door.

"Oh, father!" Hinata walked to him.

"Could you two leave for a minute please?" He asked.

"Oh course." Sasuke was leaving.

"Excuse us." Yamaya followed.

"Good luck Hinata." Sasuke whispered.

"You're gonna need it." Yamaya whispered.

Yamaya closed the dorm room door.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hinata asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Something very serious happened,Hinata." Hiashi gave her a serious face.

"Oh what a serious face. Why don't you help me finsh packing my suitcase and on the trip you can tell me everyting." Hinata decided walking over the her suitcase putting more clothes inside.

"There won't be a trip Hinata." Hiashi sighed.

Hinata stopped packing and looked at him.

"Forget aout our vaction together." He sighed.

"What why?" She asked.

"It's for punishment for what you did." He looked her in the eyes.

"But father.....I never see you....I don't even see you on weekends. Father, why don't you just put a ribbon around me and give me away?" Her eyes began to water.

"No...this is for your own good. You have to lern to obey the rules." He looked away.

"If you don't take me I'll never forgive you for it." She put her head down.

He turned back to see her crying. "I'm sorry it's a lesson you must learn. Even if it hurts me. What you did was out of line Hinata. You make the school look bad and me as well."

"Yeah that's very serious. But I was waiting for you father. I choregraphed a dance for you. And I was waiting for you to show up and see it, and you never did. But your more worried about not causing a scandal right? Not causeing a scandal is more important than your daughter's feelings. Can you imagine how I felt? I waited hours for you and never showed up!" She cried and run out the dorm room.

Hiashi felt guilty.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile outside thier was a limo and a lady with pink hair was trying to get her daughter to come out.

"Come on Sakura, Climb out from there." The mother begged.

Sakura got out of the limo and shut the door.

"Why don't you let your long hair down?" The mother asked.

"If I put it will you stop bugging me about it?" Sakura sighed.

The mother nodded her head with a smile.

She let her hair down. "Happy?"

Oh Sakura, make an effort. This is the 1st time in your life you're asked to do something you don't like." The mother sighed.

"Yeah and look what I have to do. Please mom, this looks like a kindergarden. Look at them. What, am I gonna play kickball or what?" She took a sip of her Monster.

"But they're your age Sakura." The mother sweatdroped.

"Physically but not mentally. I'm years ahead of them." She laughed.

"Sakura it's only a couple of years ok? When you graduate I'll pay for a trip around the world for you. Now behave ok?" The mother started getting annoyed.

"Come on Hinata cheer up!" Yamaya yelled.

"hey guys!" Ino yelled running to them.

"Oh hey what's up?" Yamaya asked.

Did you guys see the new girl?" Ino pointed at Sakura.

Yamaya and Hinata looked.

"Oh poor girl look at the way she looks." Yamaya felt sorry.

"You can tell she wakes up and throws on the 1st thing she sees." Ino shook her head.

"How horrible." Yamaya agreed.

"Well, it's not so horrible. 'Cause now I have a pet project. Even though it'll take me all summer to transform this poor girl 'cause she just sooo.....it's a very complicated mission." Ino smiled.

"You mean impossible." Yamaya gave Sakura a dirty look.

"No, no,no for Yamanaka Ino nothing is impossiple. Come guys follow me." Ino walked to Sakura as the others followed.

"Hi I'm Yamanaka Ino,and you?" Ino took her head out for Sakura to shake.

Sakura just stared at it.

"Hello. I'm Haruno Saku and this is my daughter Haruno Sakura. Say hello Sakura." Saku smiled shaking Ino's hand.

"Hi." Sakura took a sip of her Monster.

"Hi..." Yamaya stared.

"Well get acquainted with one another while I go see the princibal ok? Excuse me." Saku left.

"Bye!" Ino smiled.

"See you later!" Yamaya waved.

"Pardon me for saying this but I sence that your mom doesn't love you much, right?" Ino asked.

"She buys you ugly things don't you think?" Yamaya asked.

"But don't worry. Look this is my specialty. Today we'll do something I've never tried before. We'll build a bonfire and burn all your ugly clothes and I have incredible new clothes that I can lend you. That's how I do it with everyone else. And that's fun right?" Ino asked.

"But 1st we'd have to take her to her hair salon. She really needs a new look." Yamaya laughed.

"Well yeah we can do that too!" Ino laughed.

"At least I don't need a brain transplant like you two K?" Sakura put the can of Monster in between Yamaya's B-cup boobs.

Ino gasped as Hinata giggled.

"That's not funny Hinata-chan!" Yamaya yelled.

Hinata stopped giggling but smiled.

"What's wrong with you that's cold you retard?!" Yamaya yelled.

"What's wrong with you?" Ino asked.

"Sorry I thought she was a trash can." sakura smirked.

"You can't do that to my friend." Ino stood up for Yamaya.

"Don't worry, professsor. There's some for you two." Sakura took back the Monster and poured it all over Ino's head.

Ino sreamed as Yamaya gasped whiled Sakura and Hinata laughed.

"What's wrong with you?!" Ino sreamed.

"Bye Girls it was a pleasure meeting you." Sakura laughed and left.

While Yamaya was helping Ino. Hinata ranto Sakura.

"Wait!" Hinata yelled.

Sakura turned around. "Yeah?"

"Unlike Ino and Yamaya -chan I lov your hair and clothes." Hinata complamented.

"Thanks! What's your name?" Sakura asked.

"Hyuuga Hinata um...is it ok if I call you Sakura-chan?" She asked.

"Only if it's ok if I call you Hinata-chan." Sakura smiled.

"Of couse!" Hinata smiled.

"Ok see ya around Hinata-chan!" Sakura yelled as she left.

"Ok see ya Sakura-chaan!" Hinata yelled running back to Ino and Yamaya.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile at a bus station....

Naruto's friends Choji, Sai and Lee were saying goodbye to him.

They were all sad and Naruto noticed.

"Lose the long faces. I'm not leaving forever." Naruto put his bag on the floor.

"It won't be easy to get revenge on such a powerful guy." Sai sighed.

"Let me tell you something. I will hit were it counts the most." Naruto promised.

"What do mean by that?" Choji asked.

"He has a daughter." Naruto looked away.

"How will you get close to her?" Lee asked.

"Yeah she'll probably won't be interested in you." Sai laughed.

Naruto glared at him.

He stopped laughing.

"Why wouldn't she be interested in a schoolmate?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean by "schoolmate" ?" Choji asked.

Naruto sighed. "Look, I've been checking the internet, and I found out were this chick goes to school."

"Are you going to ask for a job as a doormat or a janitor or what?" Lee asked.

Naruto wacked him in the head. "No, stupid. I got a scholarship, and I'm going to be in the same class as her."

"Are you crazy? Your going to school again?" Choji asked.

"You better hurry. The bus is gonna leave." Sai picked up Naruto's bag and gave it to him.

"Thanks." Naruto sighed. "I know this doesn't have to be said but...my mother and sister can't find out under any circumstances that I left for Japan to avenge my father's death.

"Don't worry the whole gang will watch out for your mom and sister." Lee smiled giving a thumbs up.

"Well take care." Naruto sighed.

"Good luck." Choji smiled.

Naruto was about to leave until he herd someone call his name. He turned around to see his mother and sister.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke and his friend Kiba were in a car. Sasuke was driving and Singing while Kiba was beatboxing.

"Hey man! you wanna be my girl." Sasuke sang.

"Hey!Hey! Hey! Hey!" Kiba chanted.

"Hey man! you wanna be my girl." Sasuke sang again.

A few minutes later they park outside a condo.

"That must be them." Sasuke parked.

"But they're older than us." Kiba pointed out.

"Don't worry about it let me handle it." Sasuke sighed.

Kiba looked at the ladies.

"Besides it's better if they're older right?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba looked at him with a smile. "Yeah you're right let's go." He opened the car door at the same time as Sasuke.

"Risa it's me Sasuke!" He yelled.

"Oh hi Sasuke come up ok?" She asked.

"No,no no. Let's take a spin while the place gets jumping." He said.

"They're young aren't they?" Risa's friend Hagu whispered.

"Yeah." She whispered back.

"Are you coming or what?" He asked.

"Let's go!" Risa got up and went to Sasuke as Hagu followed.

When they were all in the car Risa was in front with Sasuke and Kiba and Hagu were in the back. All of them were drinking Sake.

"Come on go a little faster Sasuke faster!" All of them cheered.

Sasuke went a little faster and the went side to side the started driving to a news crew.

"Sasuke?! What are you doing?!" Risa yelled.

He made a quick turn to where a kid was crossing the street.

"Look out for the kid!" Risa yelled as Hagu screamed.

Luckily someone pushed the kid out of the way in time. Then he was about to crash into a car they all screamed look out! He moved out of the way. He was going to crash into a fruit market. People moved out of the way as Sasuke ran into fruit stands crushing all the fruit. Then he spun out of control. They all screamed and ducked as they crashed into a pracked car.

When it was over everyone was ok except of Sasuke who passed out.

Meanwhile with Naruto....

Naruto gave Kisa a kiss on her forehead.

"Naruto, you have to promise me 2 things that you'll take care of yourself and that you won't do anything stupid." The mother sighed.

"I promise mom." He smiled.

"Keep in touch." She wagged a finger.

"I will." Naruto sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you." Kisa smiled.

"Me too. But you know what?" Naruto asked.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm gonna carry your picture close to my heart." He smiled putting a hand on his heart.

"Ok." Kisa giggled.

"Now give me a kiss." He bent down.

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Remember what your father always told you...that for you to be happy." The mother smiled.

"That's why I'm going." Naruto stood up.

"You'll write us?" Kisa asked.

"Yeah I will...but you have to read all of them." Naruto smiled.

"Yes I'll read them all!" She hugged him.

Naruto them hugged his mom. She got tears in her eyes.

Naruto picked up his bag and started to leave. He turned around to see his mom and sister waving goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Meanwhile the academy.....**

"I see that your recuperating very well, Sasuke. The princibal Notcied.

"Princibal sir, I'm so sorry I know that I crossed the line this time." Sasuke sighed. "I suppose this a very serious situation. But you can't be thinking of exspelling me for this mistake."

"Well I should but....I spoke with your father and seeing that your brother passed through our classrooms we will take this situation into specail conideration. Also, I sopke to the jude and it seem that you don't have to go to the courthouse. This doesn't mean that these won't be an offical sanction." The pricibal smiled.

"Thanks. So what's my sanction?" He asked.

"Well, it in this letter." He picks up a letter from his desk. "You'll prefrom public survice. Don't worry it'll be in a town near our vacation club. But I must warn you that we'll be keeping an eye on you ok?" The princibal gave Sasuke the letter.

**Few minutes later......**

Sakura was in her dormroom bored out of her mind. She herd someone and hid under her bed.

"Nobody will come in ok? follow me." Ino told Sasuke.

She walked to her bed and took out a cd. "This is the cd I love his songs."

"K." Sasuke took the cd.

"Hey! Your songs are good too! You should be a musician!" Ino smiled.

"No,no,no. To me it's just a hobby, nothing else." Sasuke walked over to Sakura's bed and sat down.

"When I found out about your accident, I almost died!" Ino sat next to him and hugged him.

He hugged her back.

"Is there anything going on with you and Hinata-chan?" Ino asked.

"Why do you asked." He asked pulling away from the hug.

"Cause then I'd have to find a way not to think about you so much." She blushed. "And the truth is that I'm not here for Hinata-chan. I'm here for you." She laid him down on the bed.

"What if I told you there's nothing going on?" He asked.

"Well I wouldn't worry. She' too shy for you." Ino sighed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well 'cause she's a virgin." Ino stared making out with Sasuke and Sakura poped her head up and slilenty gagged.

"Hinata's a virgin?" He asked.

"So she wouldn't come off as what she is : A mere child." She sighed.

"And you?" He asked.

Ino got closser to his face and ran off. Sakura quickly ducked back down.

"Come back here!" Sasuke chased her.

She went up the stairs and was traped. Sasuke glomped her and they made out on the sofa.

Sakura got up from under the bed. She quietly walked up the stairs as Sasuke walked into a closet.

**Meanwhile somewhere else.....**

Naruto was walking and bumped into a guy. "Watch were you walk fool." He guy yelled.

"Sorry. didn't see you." Naruto apoligized.

"If you can't see then go to a blind school." They guy got up and Naruto grapped the neck of the guy's shirt.

"What's your problem?" Naruto growled.

"Who do you think you are?" He guy asked.

"I'm the guy that's gonna break your face if you ever get in mine again." He growled again.

"Fine I'll back off!" Naruto let go of him.

"Hope you you don't pass the exam...." The guy whispered to himself.

"Say it to my face next time!" Naruto yelled as he ran off.

He sighed.

Hinata was about walk in until she saw him.

He felt someone stare at him. He turned to look. She quickly turned around. She turned back around and he was still staring. They both started walking. They passed by eachother. Naruto turned around. Hinata turned. They stared at each other for a few minutes and Hinata quickly ran off.


End file.
